vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Maeterlinck
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Guy_Maeterlinck" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Guy Maeterlinck is een hoofdpersonage dat van 3 mei 1999 tot en met 15 september 2007 vertolkt wordt door Luk De Koninck. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Guy en zijn eerste echtgenote Elisabeth Maeterlinck hadden samen twee kinderen: Thomas Maeterlinck en Femke Maeterlinck. Na de plotse dood van zijn vrouw bleef Guy alleen achter met zijn kinderen. Hij leert de gescheiden Monique Stevens kennen op een cruise voor singles. De twee stappen na enkele jaren in het huwelijksbootje, maar hun geluk is van korte duur wanneer Monique sterft door een besmettelijke tropische ziekte. Guy had ook een oogje op Els D'hollander, die bij hem troost zocht na de dood van haar echtgenoot Guido Van den Bossche. De dood van Monique is niet de enige ingrijpende gebeurtenis want kort na elkaar verliest Guy ook zijn beide kinderen. Femke pleegt zelfmoord en Thomas overlijdt na een vliegtuigcrash. Na de dood van Monique heeft Guy kort een relatie met Eefje Govaert, de dochter van zijn goede vriend Frederik Govaert. Er komt meteen veel kritiek omdat ze enkele jaren jonger is en bovendien sprekend lijkt op Guys overleden dochter Femke. Guy ziet dit in en maakt een einde aan hun relatie en leert daarna de zus van Frederik beter kennen: Annemarie Govaert. Ook zij stappen in het huwelijksbootje en ze hebben een gelukkig huwelijk, tot Guy ontdekt dat Annemarie ooit haar gehandicapte kindje vermoordde. De stoppen van Annemarie slaan door en ze valt Guy en Lennert De Waele aan met een mes. Annemarie wordt naar een psychiatrische instelling gestuurd en sterft later aan een hartaanval. Guy vindt opnieuw het liefdesgeluk bij Eline Vaerenbergh, de psychiater van Annemarie. Ze neemt al snel zijn intrek bij hem, en later nemen ook de twee dochters van Eline - Noa de Rixart de Waremme en Zoë de Rixart de Waremme - hun intrek bij het koppel. Enkele jaren later verhuizen ze met hun viertjes naar de Verenigde Staten om er een nieuw leven te beginnen. Na het definitieve vertrek van Guy en Eline naar Amerika blijkt dat de twee nog contact houden met hun familie en vrienden in België. Zo zijn Eline en Marie-Rose De Putter anno 2011 nog steeds vriendinnen, ook al wonen ze ver van elkaar. Doordat ze elkaar nog regelmatig horen, kan Marie-Rose voor Leen Van den Bossche een stageplaats als hartchirurg in Amerika regelen via Guy. Leen mag beginnen aan het Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, waar ook Guy als hartchirurg werkt. Zelfs nonkel Guido Van den Bossche heeft jaren geleden nog gerevalideerd in dit centrum. In het voorjaar van 2012 wordt Guy door de familie Van den Bossche gecontacteerd in verband met Peter Van den Bossche's behandeling van darmkanker in Amerika. We komen dan te weten dat hij aan de Oostkust woont, dicht bij Washington. Niet veel later vertrekken Peter en co naar Guy in Amerika voor een behandeling, in plaats van een chemobehandeling in België. In 2013, wanneer Leen terugkeert naar België, blijken Guy en de tweeling nog in Los Angeles te wonen. Begin 2017 verhuist Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme met haar gezin naar LA om dichter bij haar halfzussen te kunnen zijn én er met een propere lei te beginnen. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Guy is dokter van opleiding, en specialiseerde zich als hartchirurg. Tijdens het negende seizoen opent er een nieuwe cardiologische afdeling in het ziekenhuis, waar hij de leiding over krijgt. Guy blijft jarenlang in het ziekenhuis werken tot hij tijdens het zestiende seizoen een aanbieding krijgt van een gerenomeerd ziekenhuis in de Verenigde Staten. Hij verhuist samen met zijn gezin. 'Trivia' *Naast acteur was Luk De Koninck ook een hele tijd co-regisseur van Familie. *In het 22ste seizoen wordt bevestigd dat Guy nog steeds in Amerika woont. 'Generiek' Intro2 versie4 foto02.png Intro3 versie1 foto08.png Intro3 versie3 foto10.png Intro3 versie5 foto02.png Intro3 versie8 foto02.png 'Galerij' Rietluk.jpg Rietluk2.jpg Rietluk3.jpg Monique-guy-galerij-4.JPG Monique-guy-galerij-3.JPG Monique-guy-galerij-2.JPG Monique-guy-galerij.JPG stephaniemeireluk.jpg familielukdek.jpg 640.png Portret2007 Guy 1.jpg Portret2007 Guy 2.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Maeterlinck Category:Guy Maeterlinck